


Breaking Chains

by TheSnowconeMachine



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Child Abuse, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, Physical Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Redemption, Swearing, There will be swearing, Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts) Swears, Verbal Abuse, redemption arc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2020-01-22 19:33:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18534058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSnowconeMachine/pseuds/TheSnowconeMachine
Summary: The final battle was at hand,But not in the way it had been planned.Light and Dark with different matches,Thus commence the fated clashes.Awaiting both our heroes and foes,A different outcome comes to a close.Vanitas gets captured instead of killed during the final battle, and Riku decides that he is going to give him a second chance.This fic takes the information on Vanitas in the newly-translated BBS novel as canon, thus the abuse tags. All abuse takes place in flashbacks, or is just talked about.





	1. The Final Battle

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for picking up this fic! I've been having a lot of Vanitas feels lately, and I started shipping Vaniku, so I'm being the change I want to see in the world. I hope you enjoy!

The final battle was at hand,

But not in the way it had been planned.

Light and Dark with different matches,

Thus commence the fated clashes.

Awaiting both our heroes and foes,

A different outcome comes to a close.

 

-

 

They had been split up.

Riku was not too happy, being put into a separate portion of the labyrinth that the battlefield had become. Thankfully he at least had Ven there with him, and he looked just as determined as he was.

Despite comparing it in style to a labyrinth, it was actually rather simple, and it seemed that there was only one way they could go. They found a wider space, where they saw three of the Seekers of Darkness. There stood a younger version of himself, which he wasn't surprised he'd be fighting. He had honestly been wanting to beat his own ass for a while now- not many people got the chance to do that. There was Xigbar in the middle, looking ever so smug. However, one of the other opponents drew his eye. Vanitas. He was wearing an almost identical dark suit to his younger self, save the emblem and color scheme. Do outfits of darkness just look like that? He decided to think on it later. Right now, they had a battle to start.

Luxu's eye went wide, something was wrong. Something in his mind screamed that Vanitas fighting Riku was a bad idea, but it was too late to change things, now. The damage had been done, and the battle was about to begin. He'd just need to see how this plays out. “Well, lookie here! Our little failed organization members. Riku, you really had potential. It's not too late to join up.” He smirked, obviously teasing.

Riku summoned his keyblade, “I've had enough of being used.” he watched them closely, wondering who would make the first move. “You two don't need to be used like this, either.”

Vanitas and Replitwo laughed openly at his suggestion, Replitwo speaking first. “I'm getting what I want by embracing what you threw away! Because you're weak!”

Riku shook his head, “No, I'm strong. Stronger than I’ve ever been.” He challenged the second replica of his past self. “I didn’t cast aside the darkness, it’s still a part of me, just like the light is. I just don’t let it control me anymore. You don’t have to let it control you.”

Luxu could see what was going on, and why his mind had warned him about Vanitas and Riku meeting. He knew everything about Vanitas, he was there for it all. Glancing over at the boy to his left, he noticed how his helmet was up, covering his face and hiding any expression or emotion he may be feeling.

“Calm down pretty boy.” Vanitas said coyly, “We’re still gonna fight you two. And Ventus? You are going to join with me...” He said clenching his fist “Whether you like it or not!” And with that, Vanitas charged at Ventus, Void Gear at the ready.

Riku was taken surprised that Vanitas had called him ‘pretty boy’, temporarily stunned at the idea of any possible origin of the comment, especially out of an enemy. However, he shook himself out of it just in time to block one of Replitwo’s attacks, immediately preparing a counterstrike.

“Ven! Hold Vanitas off. I’ll help you-” He said, turning to Replitwo, “once I deal with this guy!” He charged forward to clash with the copy.

“Oh no you won’t!” Luxu immediately focused his fire on Riku, who was thankfully very good at dodging. His whole body felt like there was electricity running through it, and yet he stayed calm and level-headed. He needed to, in battle. He couldn’t afford to be reckless. Everything was fast and slow at the same time, bullets came from every direction due to Luxu’s spacial abilities, and his second replica was using everything he had in a desperate attempt to prove himself better than the original. He occasionally managed glances at Ven, who was holding up alright, but there was no way he would win the fight with Vanitas. He just needed to hold him off for as long as he could, until Riku could help. _ I can do this, _ he told himself. Blows were exchanged, but Riku was powerful, and soon his second replica started to fade away.

The replica looked at his own hands, struggling to stand, and started to cry. “You’re… not… real…” Replitwo’s breath shook as he spoke. “I’m… the real… one…”

With this, Riku was confused. “Aren’t you my past self? From when Ansem possessed me?”

That was when Repliku finally separated himself from Riku, realizing what was happening. He placed a hand on Riku’s shoulder, and the other looked to him in confusion. He responded, “No, you beat Ansem and you’re still here. This guy… is me!” With that, Repliku rushed at Replitwo, causing the second replica to scream in pain as darkness rushed from his form. Riku stood back in awe as he watched what went down.

Soon enough, the body had changed. “I knew it. It’s a replica.” Repliku said, a small smile forming on his lips. “A soon-to-be empty vessel... I’ve been waiting for a chance like this.” With that, Repliku dove in, taking Replitwo out of the vessel and flying into the air. The vessel fell to the ground, hollow and lifeless.

Riku was startled at what happened, but when he recovered from his shock, he yelled at Repliku. “Hey! What are you doing?! Take the vessel!” This was his chance, a chance to become his own person, so why wasn’t he taking it?

“No.” His voice was soft and gentle, almost resigned, but still, he smiled as he turned back to Riku. “The world already has you. There’s someone else who needs the replica more. You know who I mean.”

Riku came to a realization at this, “Namine… but wait! We can find another way to help her!” He stepped forward; he wouldn’t allow Repliku to just die. “We’re going to figure out a way to save Roxas, too. If we can help him, then we can help both her  _ and  _ you.” He reached out to the heart of what had originally been his replica, “Even if you don’t want to take the vessel, you can take shelter in my heart for as long as you need.”

"I…” Repliku hesitated, frowning. “I can't do that. I told you, I never made much of myself as a replica."  _ I’m just an imitation, that’s all I’ll ever be. _

Riku balled his hands into fists, "Who cares about that?! You're not me! You have your own thoughts and feelings! Don't you want to exist as your own person?!"

Repliku thought hard, looking down at the empty vessel. "My own person, huh..? Heh... That's a nice thought. But... how can I possibly ever be something other than you?”

“You already are.” Riku responded, “Now either take the vessel, or get back in here.” He smiled at Repliku, “And maybe think about picking a name for yourself. I want to be able to call you something, because you’re more than just a replica.”

A long moment passed where Repliku considered things, before finally letting Replitwo fade into darkness, flying back over to Riku. “You always were the one trying to help people, even at your own expense… Last chance to take back your offer.” However, he was smiling at him.

Riku shook his head, “Never.” He smiled right back at him, and the two embraced. As they embraced, Repliku went inside Riku’s heart, leaving a trail of tiny dancing lights in his wake. He took a moment to breathe before summoning his keyblade again.

“Isn’t that touching?” Luxu was clapping slowly, “Funny, though. You’ve left little Ventus to fend for himself, there. I took a breather- I’m not as young as I used to be- but he doesn’t seem to be doing too well...” He gestured to Ven, and Riku fell for it, looking over at Ven when Luxu attacked. He got hit, crying out in pain before retaliating, launching himself into battle with Luxu.

Thankfully, Riku had become good at dodging, since it seemed that Luxu preferred to hang back and do long-range attacks. However, he needed to hurry this up. Ven needed him, and he couldn’t help with Luxu still around. The battle had been tough, but soon Luxu fell to his knees. He went on about how he was going to inherit Xehanort’s keyblade, which confused Riku, before portaling up to the top of one of the walls and falling off.

With Luxu finally gone, Riku immediately rushed over to Ventus, who was losing his fight. “Riku!” Ven called out, needing help as soon as possible.

Vanitas laughed, “You pathetic speck, just merge with me so our suffering will end!”

Riku had been running to intervene, and pushed Vanitas away from Ven before clashing with him. “What the hell do you mean?!” He shouted at Vanitas, while Ven stared and watched, seemingly processing something.

Vanitas only laughed more, “Wouldn’t you like to know, pretty boy?” With that teasing again, Riku faltered, and Vanitas got a good strike in. “Are you usually this easy to distract?”

Despite the previous fights, Riku was still going strong. He hadn’t been named a keyblade master for nothing, after all. However, it seemed like they were evenly matched. Blow after blow was exchanged, both of them tiring out and getting weaker as the fight went on. They broke apart, both retreating back and taking a moment to breathe. Riku spoke, “Vanitas, you can’t win. We’re evenly matched, and I have Ven on my side. Just stop.”

With that, a shout came from the masked boy. “No! I can’t lose!” He rose into his battle stance again, “I’ll merge with Ventus, and the suffering will stop!” He let out, unable to filter his words in his exhausted state.

Ven looked at the masked boy, sadness in his eyes. “Vanitas… are you okay?” He said with genuine concern.

This caused Vanitas to freeze up, barking back at Ven. “I don’t need your pity! You’re the one who’s pathetic! I’ll die before losing!” He snapped, “You had to be saved by a baby! A literal  _ baby!  _ I’m so much stronger than you, I’ve always been the better half! I took what you couldn’t! You got to live the better life, all  _ cozy  _ with your stupid  _ friends _ . I-” Vanitas fell to the ground, unconscious.

Riku had taken the opportunity to sneak up behind Vanitas, knocking him out with a hard keyblade hit to the helmet. He had heard enough, and looked down at Vanitas with a sadness in his eyes. “... There’s a lot we don’t know, huh?”

Ven sighed sadly, also looking at Vanitas’ unconscious form. “Yeah…” His helmet had shattered, and he was laying on the ground- he almost looked peaceful like that. Riku picked him up, throwing him over his shoulder after curing himself of his injuries. Maybe it was because he looked like Sora, maybe it was something else, but Riku wanted to give him a chance. Ven looked up at Riku, “What happens now?”

Riku sighed, thinking. “I don’t know… but for now, we need to figure out a way to restrain him. We'll figure out what to do with him later.” he trailed off, wondering what they would do now when one of the giant walls shifted. Riku was relieved to see Mickey, Aqua, and Terra, and Ven ran over to them with Riku trailing behind.

“Terraaa!” Ven tackled Terra, and as they embraced, Ven started to cry. Both of them were worse for wear, but happy to be in each other's arms. Aqua joined the hug, and they were all just so happy to see each other again.

Mickey smiled, then went over to Riku. “Let's give them a moment.”

Riku nodded, “Mickey, I need help restraining Vanitas. I don't want him portaling away the second he wakes up.” He looked at the unconscious boy over his shoulder. “Got any ideas?”

Mickey hummed, “Well, I do have one…” he trailed off before concentrating his magic, concentrating on a spell. At Mickey's command, a collar appeared around Vanitas’ neck. It shone with a surprisingly bright white, almost to the point where it glowed. “There. He shouldn't be able to use the darkness with that on, and won't be able to take it off on his own. He might not even be able to summon his keyblade, but I'm not sure if I wanna find out if he can…” Mickey trailed off, “Gosh, what do you plan on doing with him, Riku?” he asked, clearly curious.

Riku smiled softly, looking at the unconscious raven-haired boy. “I'm gonna try to give him a second chance.”


	2. Imprisonment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanitas wakes up, finding himself to be somewhere he didn't expect.

Many things about the final battle went differently than Luxu had thought they would. When Xemnas tried kidnapping Kairi, despite her being weaker than him, she stomped on his foot and elbowed him in the crotch. She managed to get away before she could be taken anywhere else. Because of that, only eleven keyblades had been forged, and now it was twelve guardians of light against one old man.

Terra had been the one to strike the final blow, ending Xehanort once and for all. As Xehanort faded into darkness, they stood, watching.

Once Xehanort completely faded away, Ven was the first one to break the silence. “Is… is it over? Is he really gone?” He almost couldn't believe it. It seemed like quite a few of them were in shock, as well.

Riku was the one who responded, “Yes, and he'll never hurt anyone again.” He said assuredly.

Axel spoke breathily, smiling brightly. “We did it… We're free.”

It was finally over.

-

Vanitas woke up, but was careful not to make a sound or open his eyes; he had learned better than doing that, by now. He didn't want to risk anyone around knowing he was awake. The last thing he remembered was yelling at Ven desperately, wanting to forge the X-blade so badly, before everything went black. His head hurt, but he'd taken much worse before, so he could ignore it. It was the rest of his body that wasn't doing so well. 

He was pretty beat up- Riku had been a strong opponent, even when he gave his all, he couldn't win. He went above and beyond his limits, trying to beat Riku, but they had been evenly matched. He wasn't sure if he broke anything, though it was likely. In his mental check of his body, he noticed something he didn't expect. He was laying on something soft. He hadn't expected that- he'd expected the parched ground of the keyblade graveyard at best, the cold floor of a cell at worst.

He opened his eyes, after a period of listening to make sure no one was in the room with him, to see he was laying on a bed. Not just any bed, but a normal-looking bed in what looked like a bedroom. He moved to get up, but that's when he found out he was restrained. He looked down to see he was tied up with expertly-done knots, there was no way he'd get out of this on his own normally. However, he wasn't exactly normal. All he had to do was summon some darkness to gnaw on the rope, and he'd be free.

He waited, and nothing happened.

Panic started to fill his mind, and he was kind of relieved, knowing an unversed would soon form that could free him.

He waited, and nothing happened.

He ran through his options.

He couldn't risk doing fire, he might just kill himself if that happened. Fire would be a pretty painful way to go, he was sure. Blizzard and water would not be helpful in this situation in the slightest, maybe thunder? No, that wouldn't work. He wouldn't be able to control it well enough to hit the rope. Even if he could summon his keyblade, his hands were quite literally tied. He was panicking, he didn't have anything that would get him out of this that was working.

Instead, he resolved to scream at whoever held him captive.

“WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!?” He screamed at the top of his lungs, weakly thrashing in his bindings. He felt pathetic, scared, cornered. None of the emotions were leaving him like they were supposed to, which just made him panic all the more, thrashing against the bindings even though it was aggravating his injuries.

-

After thinking long and hard about it, and contacting Ienzo, Riku had taken Vanitas to Radiant Garden. He had determined that it would probably be the best place to start out with, since he couldn't just immediately trust Vanitas out the gate. Despite Vanitas’ lack of dark powers at the moment, Riku didn't want to risk too much. They had facilities at Radiant Garden designed for containing darkness, should he get out of control or figure out how to break the magical binding Mickey put on him. He had considered other places: the old mansion, Master Yen Sid's tower, Disney Castle- none had seemed more suitable. After a long conversation, and Ienzo getting the opinions of the other residents of the castle, it was agreed upon that Vanitas would stay there, and Riku would watch over him.

A room had been prepared with the necessary protections, one that Vanitas was currently in, still unconscious. The apprentices and Riku were talking together in a room nearby. Riku explained the situation in detail, or at least what he understood of it. Then, he began to share his suspicions.

Riku was frowning, looking serious as he thought back on what had happened. “He had said something about how the pain would stop if he merged with Ven, and it didn't sound like a lie. He was exhausted and desperate, not exactly in a state to think.”

Ienzo put a hand to his chin, thinking on it. “We still don't know what Vanitas is, just what Xehanort had told him. Who's to say Vanitas hasn't been manipulated like we had been?” He suggested. After all, Xehanort had caused them all to lose their hearts and made them join the original Organization.

Even spoke, “Troubling, indeed. We cannot trust information obtained from Xehanort, for he has lied to many.” He smiled his weird, crooked smile. He was clearly intrigued, “I'd say we can make this arrangement mutually beneficial. We are scientists, after all. Though, we shall take more… ethical routes, this time.” he finished, clearly embarrassed about his past misdeeds.

Riku thought, “If Vanitas is really in pain, do you think you could try to help him?” It was weird, to be worrying so much about someone who was considered an enemy. Still, he had seen Vanitas in that weak and desperate state, and thought there was more to the story. He needed to find out what that was.

“Of course.” Ienzo replied, “If we are able to do something about it.” With that, their conversation was interrupted by Vanitas’ screaming. Riku immediately hopped up out of his seat to go check on him. Ienzo chuckled, “Our guest is awake, it seems.” With that, everyone followed Riku. Dilan and Aeleus waited outside, but Even and Ienzo entered right behind Riku.

Vanitas was thrashing around when they entered, but stopped the second he noticed them, shifting to glare at his captors. _“You.”_ He said with as much venom as he could muster in his pathetic state. His golden eyes burned with hatred, staring directly at Riku. He wanted to wince from the pain, but was afraid of showing weakness.

Riku came closer and reached toward Vanitas, causing the raven-haired boy to flinch and try to get away. This only worried Riku more, “Do you want me to heal you or not?” he said, waiting for Vanitas to come to him.

Vanitas only seemed confused, finding Riku's actions suspicious. “What are you playing at, pretty boy?” His glare didn't cease, trying to read Riku's expression. However, what he found there he didn't like: pity. “I don't need your pity!” He hissed out, but couldn't help but wince and curl in on himself when a sudden jolt of pain hit him. Riku hadn't struck him, it seemed to be a wound that had already been dealt.

Riku came closer, despite Vanitas' best attempts to get away, and cast curaga on him. Vanitas immediately looked up at Riku with a look of shock and then suspicion, but now that he wasn't hurt anymore, he was able to put his guard back up. “I didn't know you guys could possibly be more stupid than I thought you were, but congratulations, you did it.” He smirked, putting up a front to hide how scared he was, even from himself. “Were you that desperate to tie me up, _pretty boy?_ You could have just asked.”

Riku got flustered, a blush forming on his face. “Stop calling me that!” He said angrily, extremely embarrassed.

“Make me, _pretty boy.”_ Vanitas challenged. Ienzo and Even exchanged a confused look, only then did Vanitas acknowledge their presence. “And what are _you two_ gonna do? _Lecture me?”_ He smirked, happy that he had successfully gotten under the skin of everyone in the room.

Even had been tempted to lecture Vanitas then and there, but held his tongue. Instead, Ienzo spoke. “No, we were hoping to ask you a few questions.” At that, Vanitas laughed.

“And why in the worlds would I answer to you?” He seemed rather satisfied with himself at that, but Ienzo remained unphased.

“Xehanort is dead, thus there would be no negative consequences of you revealing information. We want to help you, and we need information to do so. How we find out that information is up to you.” Ienzo responded, and Vanitas flinched, so he added on. “We are not going to hurt you, simply run a few experiments.”

Vanitas laughed, “And I'm supposed to _believe_ that? _Ha!_ Coming from the _Cloaked Schemer,_ that's rich! I won't fall for your _lies.”_ He brought out the title Xemnas had given him, as much venom in his voice as he could muster, which made Ienzo frown. “I know about you and your illusion magic, I'm not an idiot.” He huffed, honestly offended that they thought he was that stupid. “And _you,_ I know all about your cruel experiments.” He was looking at Even, who seemed rather ashamed.

Seeing that they weren't going to get anywhere with Ienzo and Even in the room right now, he turned to them. “Can I talk to him alone?” He asked the two scientists.

Both of them nodded, and Even spoke. “I believe that would be for the best.” With that, they departed, closing the door behind them and leaving Riku alone with Vanitas.

Vanitas only smirked more, “Eager to get me alone with you, huh, pretty boy?” He could tell it got under Riku's skin, and it was his only way of fighting back, so he gladly teased him more. He was actually enjoying it, though he wouldn't admit that to himself.

Riku huffed, sitting on the side of the bed, looking over at Vanitas. “It isn't like that, and I don't care how much you wish it was. You know a lot about them, but how much do you know about me?” He was curious, wondering how much Vanitas was told.

Vanitas scoffed, “I know more than I need to. And why would I tell _you_ what I know, anyways?” he stuck his tongue out at Riku, who rolled his eyes.

“Because I'm going to tell you everything you don't know.” Riku responded, and this shocked Vanitas. Without his mask, Riku could see this clearly, even though he recovered quickly.

Vanitas laughed, “You really _are_ a dumbass! Like I'd believe a word out of your mouth!”

Riku stared directly into Vanitas’ eyes, showing his sincerity. “Whether you believe me or not, what I'm going to tell you is the truth, and the truth can't be changed. You can decide for yourself whether you want to accept it or not.”

Vanitas laid back, rolling his eyes. “Fine. It's not like I have a choice in listening to you ramble on about your stupid life…” he huffed, making sure to make a show of his dislike.

Riku sighed, figuring that was the best he was going to get for now. “Do you know anything about me, or should I start from the beginning?”

Vanitas groaned, “I know you were a failure, and rejected the darkness because you're a coward. What else is there to know? Nothing that matters.”

Riku shook his head, “No, I embraced the darkness.” This caused Vanitas to have a look of confusion, so Riku continued. “I know what it feels like, and there is still a powerful darkness in my heart. I use it, along with my light.” Riku paid careful attention to Vanitas’ expressions, seeing a faint spark of interest. “What I _did_ reject was Ansem, or rather, Xehanort controlling me. He had forcibly possessed my body just over a year ago, and he was still in my heart long after that.” Riku put a hand over his chest, reminiscing.

Vanitas’ attention was caught, and he listened with interest, processing the information Riku was giving him. “So what? You're a failed vessel.” However, it wasn't said with as much venom and anger behind it as he had just previously. “I knew that part already. No need to put it in so many words.” He scoffed. Why was Riku telling him this?

Riku could tell that somehow, he had gotten to Vanitas, even if just a little. “What I’m saying is that darkness doesn’t have to be evil. I know that more than anyone, I’d think.” He gave Vanitas a soft smile, “And you don’t have to be controlled by Xehanort any longer.”

Vanitas snarled, “And who says I was ever being controlled?” He retorted. He couldn't be controlled, he was too strong for that. Or, so he thought.

Riku shrugged, “I may not have the whole picture, but I won't know until you tell me.”

Vanitas smirked, chuckling, thinking he had it figured out. “So that's what you're after, huh? Information? Too bad, I'm never going to tell you anything!”

Riku sighed, shaking his head. “That's not it… just take some time to think about what you want to do, now that Xehanort is gone.”

Vanitas snickered, “What, you expect me to believe you measly seven beat all thirteen seekers of darkness? What kind of idiot do you take me for?”

Riku came closer to Vanitas, reaching out for him again. Vanitas flinched, and tried to squirm out of his reach, but it was no use.

Riku started to untie his expertly-done knots.

Vanitas froze when he realized what Riku was doing. Was he really that stupid? Did he think that he could beat him so easily, that he didn't even need to bother keeping him tied up? He didn't dare move a muscle, afraid Riku would stop if he did. Instead, he waited patiently, until he was completely free. He immediately bolted to the door, yelling out a “See ya, pretty boy!” Before throwing it open and running.

Vanitas hit an invisible barrier that threw him back into the room, and he grunted as he hit the floor. Riku came over to him, a smirk on his face. “I may be kind, but I'm not stupid.”

Aeleus and Dilan, upon hearing the commotion, started to enter. Riku rose a hand, “It's fine. I'll let you know if I need you.” With that, they nodded, and Dilan closed the door to give them some privacy.

Vanitas soon recovered, and tried to summon his keyblade.

Nothing happened.

Instead, he grabbed Riku by the front of his shirt, glaring at him. Riku, however, remained unphased. “What did you do to me?” He hissed at the silver-haired boy.

Riku put his hands over Vanitas’, taking them off his shirt forcibly. “Just a combination of magic and science to prevent you from using the darkness to escape or hurt anyone. It was a group effort, really, between Mickey and the people here in Radiant Garden.”

Vanitas was clearly pissed, but evaluating his options. He didn't stand a chance against Riku without his keyblade, and he couldn't leave the room, even if he did best Riku, which was unlikely. He let out a “Tsk” sound, turning around and going to sit on the bed, glaring at Riku from there. It seemed they were playing the long game. “I'm not giving you information on Xehanort, so why bother keeping me prisoner?”

Riku crossed his arms, looking at Vanitas. “As nice as information on Xehanort would be, that wasn't the information we wanted you to tell us.”

Vanitas raised an eyebrow, “Oh? Then what is it you're after?”

Riku went to a nearby wall, leaning against it. “When we were battling, you said some pretty interesting things, towards the end. I want to know more about that, so I can help you.”

With that, Vanitas laughed. “Like I would ever believe that! You guardians of light may be stupid and weak, but I'm not just going to _give_ you information.”

“What about if we try to stop the pain?”

“What?” Vanitas hadn't been expecting that, and almost couldn't process it.

Riku came closer, “In our battle, you said you were suffering. You said it would stop if the X-blade was forged.” He said, waiting for Vanitas to evaluate.

Vanitas seemed scared for a moment, before glaring. “Forget everything you heard.”

Riku continued, “Why did you think it would stop if the X-blade was forged?”

Vanitas stopped, mouth opening to say something but then closing. Talking wouldn't help right now, and he didn't want to accidentally reveal more. Instead, he stared at the wall with a glare like daggers.

“Was it because Xehanort told you?” Vanitas tensed ever so slightly, and Riku felt he had his answer. “Xehanort has lied to and used so many people, including myself, to use them to accomplish his goals. He lied to all the members of the original Organization. What makes you think he wasn't lying to you?”

Vanitas’ expression fell to something it hurt for Riku to see, one of hopelessness. “Get out.” He said, his voice surprisingly lacking venom. He needed to be alone, he needed time to think.

Without another word, Riku left.


	3. Prison of the Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Content warning: This chapter has Vanitas experiencing a panic attack.

Vanitas needed Riku to go away, he needed time to think- and thankfully, the silver-haired boy gave him exactly that. He was left alone in his comfortable prison, which he would have thought to be pretty foolish if he wasn't currently _freaking out_.

He _hated_ that Riku had seen his moment of weakness, however brief it was. He refused to believe he was weak. He began pacing along the short distance of the room- now that he felt completely better, physically- turning on his heel every couple of steps. If Xehanort had lied about the X-blade being his only hope for the pain to stop, did he have any hope at all?

Either the Guardians of Light were a lot smarter than he had thought they were, and were trying to manipulate him- and potentially succeeding- or they really did want to help. Either way, he didn't trust them farther than he could throw them. Granted, that was pretty far. Then again, he could potentially use them, if they really did want to help.

But could they? Could they really help him? Was he just doomed to suffer for the rest of his miserable existence, however long that might be? There was no one he could trust, not even himself, because he had been fooled so easily. Xehanort had used him, and this fact hit him hard. His feelings weren’t leaving, and only piled in on himself. He was drowning. Self-loathing, hatred, fear, jealousy, betrayal… all of it was overwhelming, and he found himself collapsing to the ground and curled in on himself.

He didn’t even know he was screaming.

-

Riku had only been out of the room for a few minutes, talking with the scientists, when he suddenly heard screaming. However, it wasn't like any scream he had ever heard- it was full of agony and anguish, it sounded like someone was in pain. He realized it was coming from Vanitas, and he rushed back into the room to see him curled in on himself defensively while screaming his lungs out. His eyes were screwed shut, tears spilling out, and Riku knew something was very wrong.

He rushed to Vanitas' side, "Vanitas! Are you okay?!?" He was unable to hide the panic in his voice when asking. "Please, tell us what's wrong." With that, he put a hand gently on the other's shoulder, and it was instantly slapped away.

The raven-haired boy opened his eyes, glaring at Riku through the tears. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" He yelled at the blurry form of Riku, proceeding to get as far away from him as possible, backing up into a corner. He tried to look threatening, but curled in on himself and crying, he just looked like a scared animal.

Even and Ienzo had followed in behind Riku, and we're observing Vanitas' behavior. Even in particular noticed the obvious, "Riku, he seems to be having a panic attack. Seeing as he doesn't trust us, the best course of action would be to leave him alone." He advised.

Riku looked to Even, frowning. "Isn't there _something_ we can do?" He looked back to Vanitas, seeing him in such a sad state, it made him feel bad. He wanted to help, but he didn't know what to do, and that was very frustrating.

Even sighed, "I'm afraid not. Though, getting him some food and water for when he calms down might help. These kinds of things drain one's energy quite quickly." With that, he left the room, Ienzo following. However, Ienzo glanced over his shoulder, hesitating in the doorway, clearly saddened by the sight of the crying boy.

Riku got up, looking to Vanitas one last time before he left. "I'm gonna get you some food. It'll be okay." He tried his best to give the other words of comfort, but it didn't seem to help much at all. With that, he left, closing the door behind him.

-

Vanitas felt trapped. He needed to run, he needed to hide, but he was trapped in a gilded cage. He couldn't run, he couldn't hide, the best he could do was crawl under the bed when Riku and the others left. He could barely process the words the others had said, and his head was spinning.

He was like that, screaming and crying for a long time. It only died down when he was finally too tired and hoarse to scream anymore. His throat burned, and the tears had only stopped because he had none left to give. He was tired, oh so tired, and he let himself drift off into sleep.

-

Riku had been wondering what it was that Vanitas would eat. He had a feeling that the other wouldn't trust the food they gave him at first, so he wanted to make it something that he eventually couldn't resist at least taking a bite out of. Some of the kitchen staff was helping him, but Riku was doing most of the work- he'd insisted. After all, this wasn't a scheduled mealtime, they weren't supposed to be working.

If there was one thing he knew how to prepare perfectly, it was fish.

-

Vanitas woke up to a pleasant smell tickling his nose, hearing the door shut soon after. Peeking out from under the bed, he saw there was a tray set on the bedside table, and that's where the smell was coming from. Hesitantly, he got out from under the bed, getting up to see that it was food. He was definitely hungry, after the battle and the panic attack, he needed something to eat. However, he didn't trust it. They could have put anything in it, maybe even drugged it, but it smelled so good... He noticed that the utensils he was given were plastic, and he scoffed a little at that. He wasn't even given a knife, but the pieces of fish were already cut up for him into bite-sized pieces. He glared at the plate, feeling insulted, but supposed they were smart to not give him a knife.

He took the plastic fork, wondering if he could sharpen it on something, attempt to make it into a weapon they didn't want him to have. It would be near-useless against their tech and skill, but he could at least do some damage if he took them by surprise. They seemed to be too cowardly to kill him, anyways, so they couldn’t do anything to him that would matter.

After several failed attempts to sharpen the fork into a weapon, he gave up. His mouth was watering from the smell of the food, and he was currently debating on whether or not to risk eating. In the end, his fear won out. He didn't trust these guys at all, why would he trust the food they made for him?

He went back to attempting to make a shank out of the fork, succeeding just in time, as he heard the turning of the doorknob. He crouched, ready to strike whoever came in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it's been so long, and that the chapter is so short, but my Vanitas muse has been rather stubborn and refusing to work with me. This first little bit is hard to write, that's for sure- especially because it deals so much with mental health that hits a bit too close to home. Hopefully I can continue soon.


End file.
